Talk:Yumiko (Comic Series)
Yumiko is a Japanese name.She is a Japanese-American Her name(Yumiko) in Japanese - Chinese is called 由美子.It is a Japanese name in female.Japanese name wikipedia She also have a Japanese hair style.~Michael92020 Jamie is a Hebrew name, I suppose that makes my older brother an Israelite? That's silly her name origin means very little. Nor does her bally haircut. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 16:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC)] She also knows karate.Karate is a Japense sport.I never see this name used in other race.This name is only in Japanese.~Michael92020 Using karate as a way to prove your point is just following a stereotype.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 16:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I know Tae Kwon Doe, which originated from Korea, and I am the whitest person there is, I' am not Korean, north or south. Also, Yumiko is a common and typical Chinese girl name as well, from what I have looked up. She will be left Asian-American until her ethnicity is further explored or revealed. MaDrummer (talk) 16:48, May 14, 2014 (UTC) And to add, Filipinos (both mixed or not) are also fond of naming their kids Yumiko and other "cute names". So yeah I agree with Drummer she should be left Asian-American unless it is confirmed by RK which is I doubt would happen. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 16:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry,it is really make me associate that she is a Japanese when I see her info and features(1.Her name 2.Her haircut 3.She knows Karate). Nevertheless,there are no evidence to prove that,just waiting for confirm. Michael92020 18:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I have to clarify some stuff. Yumiko is absolutely Japanese. To Westerners, Asian cultures may look the same, but there are huge differences. Yumiko is a Japanese given name and this is not possible at all in Chinese because a Chinese given name can only have two syllables and the surname is only one syllable (rarely two). So a whole Chinese name is usually 2 or 3 syllables long whereas a Japanese given name is already longer than that. Hope this is helpful for you to know in the future. Another point is that using 子 in a name is a Japanese thing because 子 in Chinese originally means "son", but Chinese tend to use it after many one syllable words in order to prevent misunderstandings. So 子 usually conveys no meaning and names should be meaningful. 由美子 pronounced in the Chinese manner would be Youmeizi. It's "zi" and not "ko" in Chinese because the language has undergone a palatalization process. The argument that Jamie is a Hebrew name is invalid also because Western languages are heavily influenced by Greek, Latin and Hebrew vocabulary. You wouldn't be able to find a complete English name because every name has roots from one of these three old languages. The argument with Filipinos liking to give such names is not good either. Filipinos and generally South Asians are much darker. This is not the case. The Walking Dead has mixed up only one point or it is Magna's ignorance towards Asian cultures. It is mentioned that Yumiko practices Kung Fu. Michael, you didn't read correctly, it's not Karate, but I fully support you that Yumiko is Japanese. However, there is no need to specify that on the wiki page. We know that Glenn is Korean, but this piece of information is put in parenthesis. He's simply Asian-American. And white people are called Caucasian, no need to specify from which European country they came from. Or do you know Rick's European ancestry? So the whole argument is pointless. 17:48, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Her trivia was inclued she knows karate before her info rewrote.Yumiko_oldid=603463 Michael92020 07:44, May 16, 2014 (UTC)